Bee's Raps: A Collection of Raps and Parodies
by Rhov
Summary: A collection of raps and parodies for Killer Bee and crew! NEW: by request, a parody of "Rock Star" by N.E.R.D. Parodies are LEGAL, my friends!
1. Shinobi's Paradise

_A/N: These rap parodies are meant for Killer Bee and crew.__ I ended up with a bunch because they're so fun to write. Just a suggestion: it's more entertaining to listen to the songs on YouTube while reading along to see how the parody fits in with the music, unless you know the song really well already. If you have a song you want me to parody, just let me know._

_This one is based on when Killer Bee and Naruto met up with Tsunade and the Raikage.  
><em>

_Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_ or _Gangster's Paradise_. Parodies are legal under copyright law.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobi's Paradise<strong>

(parody of _Gangster's Paradise_ by Coolio)

by Rhov

_[Verse 1]_  
>As I leap through the valley to kick Akatsuki's ass<br>I take a look up ahead, my bro and some lovely lass.  
>Now I've been rappin' and laughin' so long that<br>Even Naruto thinks that my mind is gone,  
>But I ain't never crossed a dame like this little game.<br>Me be staring like a perv, you know that's unheard of.  
>You better watch how you're pouncin', your boobs are bouncin'<br>Did Naruto really say that she was fifty and countin'?  
>I really hate to gawk, but I gotta look.<br>As they bounce I see my bro with a dirty look, fool!  
>I'm the kinda Bee the little genin wanna be like,<br>Leapin' trees in the night,  
>Rappin' songs in the moonlight.<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>We've been spending most our lives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.  
>Fighting with our kunai knives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.  
>I admire how Naruto strives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.  
>But we'll probably give our lives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.

_[Verse 2]_  
>Look at the situation, they got me facin',<br>I can't live a normal life, a jinchuriki am I,  
>And you know I am <em>down<em> with the Hachibi.  
>Too much chakra trainin', now Naruto is chasin' dreams.<br>I'm the eight-tail's host, rapping all of the time,  
>Got my pen in my hand and a song in my mind.<br>I'm the Lord Jinchuriki, don't you be messin' with me.  
>When my Ox dude is down, don't you arouse his anger, fool.<br>Death ain't nuthin' but a heart beat away.  
>I'm livin' life as a shinobi, what can I say?<br>She looks twenty-three, no way is Tsunade fifty-four,  
>How do those boobies stay up? Well, I dunno.<p>

_[Bridge]_  
>Tell me why are we - so blind to see<br>That the ones they hunt - are jinchuriki?

_[Chorus]_  
>We've been spending most our lives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.  
>Fighting with our kunai knives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.  
>I admire how Naruto strives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.  
>But we'll probably give our lives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.

_[Verse 3]_  
>Hokage and my brother, bro and the Hokage,<br>Booby after booby, lowcut shirt is cut low.  
>Everybody's fightin', but half of them ain't livin'.<br>It's goin' down in the mornin', me and Naruto be winnin'.  
>They say I gotta hide, but nobody here can stop me.<br>If they can't understand it, how can they reach me?  
>I guess they can't - I guess they won't,<br>So these two jumped, and now I'm staring at the Hokage's chest, fool.

_[Chorus]_  
>We've been spending most our lives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.  
>Fighting with our kunai knives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.  
>I admire how Naruto strives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.  
>But we'll probably give our lives<br>Living in the Shinobi's Paradise.

_[Bridge]_  
>Tell me why are we - so blind to see<br>That the ones they hunt - are jinchuriki?  
>Tell me why are we - so blind to see<br>That the ones they hunt - are jinchuriki?


	2. Staring at the Hokage's Chest

_This first one is my own creation, sort of got inspired by a bunch of different songs and mixed them together. Hopefully it doesn't suck too badly.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Staring at the Hokage's Chest<strong>

by Rhov**  
><strong>

Uh-huh, listen up, yo!

She thundered out of the sky like a demoness.  
>A succubus, my goddess!<br>Her hair like a whip of gold  
>Her brown gaze so bitter cold.<br>They said that she was old,  
>Baa-chan, you ain't old, babe.<p>

Yo, she was the Hokage!  
>Sweet Lady Tsunade!<br>Never seen a chick like this lady.  
>Whoa baby!<p>

Look out!

[Chorus]  
>Bro said, "What are you doing staring at the Hokage's chest?"<br>But I can't help it, I like it.  
>Here I am, staring helpless at the Hokage's chest,<br>But I can't help it, I like it.  
>She jumped and they jiggled.<br>She walked and they wiggled.  
>Thought that maybe I jizzled.<br>Then bro spoke, and I fizzled.

Big bouncing gazongas are the way  
>To get me hot over the Hokage.<p>

My bro was there looking cool,  
>And I'm there staring like a fool,<br>Staring at Tsunade's chest.  
>Ignoring all the rest.<p>

Naruto, he's alright,  
>Gonna run out into a fight,<br>Lives in a village with this goddess,  
>My lovely slug princess!<p>

Lucky bastard!

[Chorus]  
>Bro said, "What are you doing staring at the Hokage's chest?"<br>But I can't help it, I like it.  
>Here I am, staring helpless at the Hokage's chest,<br>But I can't help it, I like it.  
>She jumped and they jiggled.<br>She walked and they wiggled.  
>Thought that maybe I jizzled.<br>Then bro spoke, and I fizzled.

106 centimeters of goodness.  
>106 centimeters of womanliness.<br>106 centimeters of my goddess.  
>Goddess, Kami, I can't stop staring!<p>

Yo, they bounced!

Her hair like a whip of gold  
>Her brown gaze so bitter cold.<br>They said that she was old,  
>Baa-chan, you ain't old, babe.<br>You ain't old... yo!

Slug princess,  
>My goddess,<br>Big-breasted succubus,  
>Fifth Hokage Tsunade.<p>

[Chorus]  
>Bro said, "What are you doing staring at the Hokage's chest?"<br>But I can't help it, I like it.  
>Here I am, staring helpless at the Hokage's chest,<br>But I can't help it, I like it.  
>She jumped and they jiggled.<br>She walked and they wiggled.  
>Thought that maybe I jizzled.<br>Then bro spoke, and I fizzled.

Big bouncing gazongas are the way  
>To get me hot over the Hokage.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: This one's sorta silly, just came up with it. No parody, just me having fun. The funnier parodies are coming up, so please click **NEXT** and get ready to sing along!_


	3. Ain't Nuttin' But a B Thang

_A/N: Yo! It's been a while since I added another rap. This one was tough but fun._

_Disclaimer: I don't own this song. Parodies are legal within the laws of copyright._

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't Nuttin' But a "B" Thang<strong>

(a parody of Dr. Dre and Snoop Doggy Dog's _Ain't Nuttin' But a "G" Thang_)

by Rhov

_[Killer Bee singing, italics are Naruto]_  
>One, two, three and to the four<br>The Great Killer Bee and Naruto is at the door  
>Ready to make an entrance, so back on up<br>(_'Cause you know we gonna rap this up_)  
>Gimme the kunai first, so I can fight in a rumble<br>Kumo and Konoha together, Akatsuki knows they in trouble

Ain't nuthin' but a "B" thang, baaaaabay!  
>Two jinchuriki so we're craaaaazay!<br>Raikage's my bro that saaaaaves me!  
>Unbeatable, so please don't try to beat this (<em>Believe it!<em>)

But uh, back to the rappin' at hand  
>Nine tails is perfected, so I'ma let Naruto stand<br>from this here B's retrospection  
>And before we fight out a war I have ta' face the two kages intervention.<br>Tsunade! She could be bruisin' a man  
>and poundin' a man - and at the same time healin' a man.<br>Now you know I ain't in that bit, you get it,  
>Ain't no enemy good enough to get me worked up in a minute<br>(_Yeah_!) And that's realer than the Double Lariat  
>And now you ninja say "yo," know how I'm at.<br>Well if it's good enough to get Uzumaki worked up  
>I'll take a chance and jump into this warring stuff.<p>

_[Bee and Naruto]_  
>It's the eight and the nine and the eight and uh<br>It's the eight and the nine and the eight and uh  
>It's the eight and the nine and the eight and uh<br>_[B]_ Nar, leap through the woods like a phantom.

_[Naruto]_  
>Well I'm creep', and I'm leapin', and I leap-in<br>But I dang near got caught, 'cause my Nine-Tail kept flailin'.  
>Now it's time for me to make my skills to be felt<br>So sit back, relax, and strap on your ninja belt.  
>You never read a manga like this, y'see<br>With a Killer Bee who can rap and control the Hachibi  
>At the same time with that Dope rhymin' a bit<br>You know, and I know, I believe it. Believe it!  
>I rescued my old village, Konohagakure,<br>Realize though, hear my joke, but don't choke.  
>If you do, you'll have no clue<br>On what me and my homey Killer Bee came to do.

_[Naruto and Bee]_  
>It's the eight and the nine and the eight and uh<br>It's the eight and the nine and the eight and uh  
>It's the eight...<br>_[N]_ And who gives a flip about A?  
><em>[B]<em> So just chill, til the next Jump release...

_[Killer Bee]_  
>Fallin' back to the past, show what my bro and I mean<br>Gettin' down with Yellow Flash, my one tentacle broke the scene  
>It's the capital K, oh yes I'm Kool, I double-L, fool.<br>E R, I'll send you there, a B, double-E, ya see.

Bumpin' my fist when Bro gets in our way  
>Trainin' Naruto an' I get him like he was a bro some way<br>Yeah, and it don't quit  
>I think they forgot the Jinchuriki's up, Bee's it.<br>(_Believe it!_) So Nar... (_Whattup Bee?_)  
>Gotta give 'em what they want (<em>What's that, Bee?<em>)  
>We gotta win the war or somethin' (<em>Hell yeah!<em>)  
>And it's gotta be bumpin' (<em>Ninjas are rockin'!<em>)

_[Naruto]_  
>So where we gonna fight - yo, I asked, so hey listen,<br>Glowin' like a lightning bug, but I ain't weakenin'  
>Tappin' the fox's chakra, makin' the sucka bein' humble.<br>When I'm on the jump, it's like a ramen, they all limpin'  
>Try to get close, like a ninja you attack.<br>My jinchuriki homie Killer Bee has got my back.  
>Never let me slip, 'cause if I slip, then I'm slippin'<br>But if I got my kunai, then you know I'm a'fightin'  
>And I'ma continue to get Akatsuki, do a smack down<br>And if Sasuke shows up, I'll have to take him back down.  
>Yeah, and you don't stop,<br>I told you I'm just like a rock, even A can't block,  
>But I'm never mad, always glad, til the break of dawn.<br>K-O-N-O-H-A, and the village they call Kumo  
>Put an alliance together<br>Like my ninja B.E.E, "Believe it!" "Yo see!"

_[Naruto and Bee]_  
>The eight, nine and eight and uh<br>It's the eight and the nine and the eight and uh  
>It's the eight<br>_[N]_ And who gives a flip about A?  
><em>[B]<em> So just chill, til the next Jump release.


	4. Look At Me Now

_All right, **cfine** challenged me to write a parody on Chris Brown's "Look At Me Now" feat. Lil Wayne and Busta Rhymes. You do realize, Busta Rhymes goes craaazy on this! I can't even speak that fast on a triple espresso! Yes I kept the same name. Song titles are not copyrighted._

* * *

><p><strong>"Look At Me Now"<strong>

(a parody of _Look At Me Now_ by Chris Brown)

by Rhov

_[Intro ‒ Killer Bee]_  
>I don't see how you can hate watching the subs.<br>You can't even read 'em.  
>Hahaha, let's go!<p>

_[Verse 1 ‒ Killer Bee]_  
>Yellow spiky prick.<br>Yellow Flash zipping.  
>Yellow Sun is shiny.<br>Yellow stop missing.  
>Yeah, yeah!<br>What raps should I sing today?  
>I get what you get in 16 years, in two days.<br>Village loves me, I am the Lord Bee.  
>If you get what I get, what would you say?<br>She got the big top, Lady Hokage,  
>And them lariat arms, hurry army.<p>

_[Chorus ‒ Killer Bee]_  
>Look at me now, look at me now.<br>Oh, I'm getting stronger.  
>Look at me now.<br>Oh, look at me now.  
>Yeah, we dudes are goin' all-out.<p>

_[Verse 2 ‒ Killer Bee]_  
>Lil ninja gonna get all bigger<br>'Cause I'm killing every ninja that try to be on my net.  
>Better guard your neck if you want it, I can getcha,<br>And I accidentally went and loosed Hachibi.  
>Oops I loosed Hachibi.<br>I ain't really mean to loose Hachibi  
>But since we talking 'bout Hachibi<br>All of you ninjas say hi to it.  
>I'm done.<p>

_[Verse 3 ‒ Naruto]_  
>Ayo Bee-san.<br>Let me show you how to keep chakra flowing  
>When your doing that thing over there, homie.<br>Let's go!  
>'Cause I wanna be running<br>And I'm feeling like I gotta get away, get away, get away.  
>Better know that I'll fight and I won't ever stop<br>'cause you know I gotta win everyday day, day.  
>See they don't really wanna stop me<br>Just know that you'll never rock me  
>And I know that I can be a little cocky.<br>Akatsuki never gonna stop me.  
>Every time I fight a ninja gonna get it, then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it,<br>Then the power flow, and then I gotta show that any little thing that ninja think he be doing  
>'Cause it doesn't matter, 'cause I'm gonna jutsu, jutsu.<br>Then I'm gonna blast-off everything with rasengan, odama even,  
>I gotta do a lot of things to make it clearer to my fellow ninja<br>That I'm always winning and I gotta hit, dattebayo, dattebayo, dattebayo.  
>And I be learning it to death and now I smell a little foul.<br>A ninja shower's a def, and everybody knows my jutsu,  
>And ninjas know I'm the the best when it come to doing this<br>And I be banging out the toads, and I ride on a toad, and I'm eating up a load  
>Of ramen, gonna eat more and I will never leave a mess<br>In my bowl, slurp it up, or I can eat it on the go.  
>Do you really wanna know what's next? Let's go!<br>Sasuke has been gone and I'mma up in his face and you know  
>We gotta blow, don't try to lag down from his pace.<br>I'm struggling and hustling and learning it and getting it,  
>Senjutsu gotta do it, put the Nine-Tails in his place.<br>Ramen, taste it and I gotta grab it,  
>And I gotta cut of all this hatred,<br>Wanna sit on the Hokage throne,  
>Better know I gotta have it, have it.<p>

_[Chorus ‒ Killer Bee]_  
>Look at me now, look at me now.<br>Oh, I'm getting stronger.  
>Look at me now.<br>Oh, look at me now.  
>Yeah, we dudes are goin' all-out.<p>

_[Verse 4 ‒ "A"]_  
>Man sup these bichie ninjas, how y'all doin'?<br>I'm with Tsunade, I'm the Raikage, I go violent, I go fast like some greased lightning.  
>I love some sushi, watch my hit, Kumogakure, got me some curry,<br>Got a bone to pick with two kids, jinchūriki, ain't no wussy.  
>I never lost a race but to Yellow Flash, got news flash, Naruto dash.<br>Got some speed, that kid, got some nerve that whacked bro, I'll teach 'em.  
>You ninjas ain't leavin', quit it, tell em Tsunade,<br>But she said, "Let 'em", and I said, "Okay."  
>If you wanna big shot then I'm the Big A.<br>I don't care what you say, so don't even speak.  
>You granny, old freak, tsundere-moe.<br>Gotta liger bomb, and lightning speed,  
>You boys can't read, watch I'm outta your league, lightning release armor.<br>You ain't faster than me, nope, not on my time and I'm not even trying.  
>What's poppin' Bee? Fight with me, and if they struggle lariat them flat.<br>I ain't got no time to chase your hide, these ninjas as dead as all that,  
>Sharingan can't even match my speed.<br>Got Darue and C, can count on Bee.  
>And my brother's tight, and my robes are white,<br>And my arm is sliced and my daddy's dead.  
>You should be scared 'cause I'm too wild, been here for a while.<br>I was like "Damn Akatsuki" I'll put them down.  
>I'm Lord Raikage, if you got eyes look at me now, Bee!<p>

_[Chorus ‒ Killer Bee]_  
>Look at me now, look at me now<br>Oh, I'm getting stronger  
>Look at me now<br>Oh, look at me now  
>Yeah, we dudes are goin' all-out.<p>

_[Outro ‒ Killer Bee]_  
>Okay, kage.<br>You wanna fight?  
>We dudes are goin' all-out.<p> 


	5. Tailed Beast Power

_Request from **dudeaga**. I've never come across such intricate rhyming. Any fools who say rapping ain't poetry, just look at the rhymes 2pac uses in "Deadly Venomz." This is NOT your schoolbook iambic pentameter crap. This was one tough parody._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tailed-Beast Power<strong>

(Parody of "Deadly Venomz" by 2pac)

by Rhov

_[Intro: Naruto]_

Yeah, we goin' fightin', ninja, fightin'!  
>Yeah, you got Killer Bee in this, dattebayo!<br>We got my ninja Sasuke from Akatsuki in this, dattebayo!  
>Tsunade and Naruto's in this, dattebayo!<p>

_[Verse One: Killer Bee]_

My paper bomb goes boom, get it soon, can I match it,  
>Fightin' quick then a slick just tryin' to keep from gettin' blasted.<br>I fought it hard and put up with those Akatsuki bastards.  
>Boo ya! It was fun while it lasted.<br>Now they after me, hunting for the ninja best.  
>Time to see who's the Bee better than the rest.<br>Yosh, yosh, you're up and livin' reckless.  
>Ninjas with a death wish step in with a sign,<br>And I'll match this, yeah and this kid is hyper.  
>Jinchuriki fighting representing our kind, striking like a viper.<br>Huh, we got our minds made up, he got his Nine  
>Tails under wraps, and he taps chakra.<br>Some ninjas need to feel us with a passion.  
>I'm in fashion, you mess with me ninja and get blasted<br>With my Tailed-Beast Powerz.

(Yeah Bee, screw that, still rappin' your words  
>With that old rhyming stint.<br>Aiyo, Baa-chan, where you at?  
>Step up and get their heads up with some common sense.)<p>

_[Verse Two: Tsunade]_

We come to hit you with a fist full of hurtin',  
>Drag you away by your nose, brats are batty like fat cats<br>Rat pack pat flat.  
>We came to keep you from the war rough and rugged race<br>And if you show your face I bash you to a soppy paste.  
>And that's the fast fist flying,<br>'A' shouts at Killer B, lariats bang em', shout, knock em' both out.  
>Ask me? I think Naruto should go, oh boy yeah.<br>Plus A's style ain't too fitting since he arm's gone,  
>Naruto's quick just like his father, Yellow Flash, you picked a fight,<br>Fightin' chosen ones with lightning flashing super speed, right.  
>No rescue, they're off to fight,<br>But get it right, 'cause if you ain't a perfect team I will say "Stop."  
>Akatsuki lookin' for you, make ya weapons<br>Like the others, got 'em, you'll be their deadly Tailed-Beast Powerz.

_[Verse Three: Sasuke] (A/N: Sasuke rapping would be sooo hot!)_

Yeah, as I get my eye, gotta fly, gonna die,  
>Sharingan, new one, now I can try.<br>I'm hit with hot chicks, got 'em damn fans, boom,  
>Turn 'em down or take 'em to my room.<br>Coming straight from the cave where I braved Madara's plan,  
>Bam, Moon's Eye Plan, usin' Amaterasu.<br>I hold a boulder of guilt upon my shoulder  
>Going for that punk, spiked hair, like a brother.<br>Youngest, reckless, crazy, disaster,  
>Fire jutsu blaster, throw my knives faster<br>Than a jonin, fight! I can't be stopped, revenge is my prop.  
>A lot of ninja fighters will drop.<br>I'm a disaster, wanna see my village all blood-splattered,  
>I'll make 'em scatter, fightin' friends and teachers, don't matter.<br>Blow 'em out the door, settle my score.  
>Whore chick, Sakura, get out of my sight!<br>Taka group, on the loop, gave my friends up and it's  
>Something I don't wanna do, something that I never did.<br>He tried to get me, wanted to save me, I showed him,  
>I'm out, get stronger than Tailed-Beast Powerz.<p>

(Yeah, Sasuke, come home, you know we want you,  
>Know what I'm sayin'? Team Seven, Kakashi's the best.<br>Now you know a ninja like me gotta save my friend,  
>You know what I'm sayin', check it out.)<p>

_[Verse Four: Naruto]_

Once again, find my friend, end, quick on the trump jump.  
>Akatsuki, represent evil, you can suck me.<br>Deadly, rock it Killer Bee, check the harmony,  
>Ninjas can't touch me when I'm with this Bee you better flee.<br>Cause I'm gifted with a Fox and 24/7 rocks,  
>So ninjas flip or get a rip in your dingy socks.<br>Uh, boom, you slipped up, now we'll rip up,  
>Yeah, one more Ninja War, united, and get whipped up.<br>Let's go, dattebayo, no matter how it goes,  
>We take revenge, jinchuriki, you'll pay for hurting those.<br>Let's fight a war you and me, Naruto and Bee.  
>We ninja hit 'em and they cower before Tailed-Beast Powerz.<p>

(Ninja, you know what I'm sayin'? Believe it,  
>I told you, we're fighting evil, yo Bee!)<p>

_[Verse Five: Killer Bee]_

I'm Hachibi power, you're nine Kyubi power,  
>Strugglin' and strive, keep those nine really tight in line<br>Like mine, you better follow me, Bee.  
>Punk young ninja don't even learn from me, see.<br>I got a rap in my cap, see the trap,  
>You can't nap 'cause the war's almost there.<br>As my bro and I reminisce about the old days.  
>Fighting with my big bro, done hiding out low,<br>I say ninjas need to get their mind right  
>Until they do, our chakra's lit and get your Nine tight.<br>Now its on, any day could be my last day  
>That's why I rap on the gap as I flap let the glass spray.<br>First you had strong ninjas armed.  
>Now you're strong ninja's harmed.<br>Bee's out punching guts.  
>Tailed-Beast Powerz.<p>

(Ha ha ha, yeah we beat those butts down there.  
>Bee, how 'bout you clean this up?)<p>

_[Verse Six: Killer Bee]_

Put out your signing hands, make the signs of the times, fine.  
>Only thing I'm giving out is black bruises, I'll kick your ass.<br>Let me tell you how rough I get  
>Tentacles behind you back, slap in your face the same fit.<br>You can't win it because my heart's bigger, I'ma bull ninja,  
>My soul guides me so hard I sing the rappin' hinge, ya.<br>I'm a hero to friends, my village loves me to no end,  
>Test a rhyme I'll know your hairline to your rear end.<br>Zetsu ain't got me, cut 'em like salami.  
>Demonic Statue, oh me! We get 'em stickin' like honey.<br>Knives up and move out, time to glower  
>That's the results of messin' with the nine Tailed-Beast Powerz.<p>

_[Outro: Naruto]_

Yeah, you know what I'm sayin'?  
>Nine jinchuuriki Tailed-Beast Powerz, kick your butts for Gaara's pain,<br>Pain's pain, Hinata's pain, we take ya all out,  
>I'mma gonna take on all the pain that you dish out.<br>You know what I'm sayin'? Follow us, come along,  
>Dattebayo,<br>We're fightin' this war until it's over, yo. Believe it!

* * *

><p><em> AN: You're welcome, dudeaga! More's coming. If you've got a rap you want me to parody, tell me. I'll see what I can do for ya._


	6. Damn It Feels Good To Be A Ninja

_This one's a request from Youngkong313. We're goin' old school with some Geto Boys. Although I wrote this for Killer Bee, I immediately imagined Kakashi rapping it. Then I started laughing. So this is our scarecrow and favorite tsundere rapping! Keep em coming.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Damn It Feels Good To Be A Ninja<strong>

(Parody of _Damn It Feels Good To Be A Gangsta_ by Geto Boys)

by Rhov

_[Verse 1: Kakashi]_

Damn it feels good to be a ninja.  
>A real jonin-ranked ninja slays the guards right,<br>A real jonin-ranked ninja never runs off in the night  
>'cause real jonin-ranked ninjas don't lose fights,<br>And ninjas always gotta cat nap  
>Showin' all his team he's up and at 'em,<br>But real jonin-ranked ninjas don't stretch tales  
>'cause real jonin-ranked ninjas know they've got it,<br>And everything's dark in the wake of a ninja  
>'cause jonin-ranked ninjas think deep,<br>Up three-sixty-five a year 24/7  
>'cause real jonin-ranked ninjas don't sleep.<p>

And all I gotta say to you  
>Wannabe, gonnabe, jock-jutsu, prank-pullin' genin<br>'cause when the fight breaks out what the hell you gonna do?  
>Damn it feels good to be a ninja.<p>

_[Verse 2]_

Damn it feels good to be a ninja,  
>Guardin' the lords and helpin' out with the drills.<br>Although I was born in a small hut,  
>Now I'm in the ANBU makin' kills.<br>Damn it feels good to be a ninja.  
>A masked man that you don't really know,<br>Leapin' through trees in a dog-faced mask  
>Flirtin' women with my kunai score,<br>Now jonin-ranked ninjas come in all shapes and colors,  
>Some got killed in the past,<br>But this ninja here is a smart one,  
>Started aiming for hokage, he'll last.<p>

And all I gotta say to you  
>Wannabe, gonnabe, jock-jutsu, prank-pullin' genin<br>'cause when the fight breaks out what the hell you gonna do?  
>Damn it feels good to be a ninja.<p>

_[Verse 3]_

Damn it feels good to be a ninja.  
>A real jonin-ranked ninja gets rank-A,<br>Real jonin-ranked ninjas fly the fastest through the forest,  
>Ask that jonin-ranked ninja Might Guy.<br>Kunoichi who're jonin-ranked ninjas are a danger  
>And play the role of little miss sweet,<br>But damn the girl knows her stuff, gets the men to take her out,  
>And then back-stabbin' the worst enemy,<br>'cause jonin-ranked ninjas, be they girls or men,  
>When everything's quiet in the camp,<br>A jonin-ranked ninja kills the taicho  
>As his partners in the chunin are slicin' off heads.<br>Real jonin-ranked ninjas don't say much.  
>All ya hear is the boom from their bomb blast,<br>And real jonin-ranked ninjas don't lose the fight  
>'cause real jonin-ranked ninjas can't miscast.<p>

Now when you in the real world talkin' down Naruto  
>He'll get ya and let the jinchuriki slice ya,<br>But ninjas like myself kick back and keep tame  
>'cause damn it feels good to be a ninja.<p>

And now, a word from the Hokage!

_[Verse 4: Tsunade]_

Damn it feels good to be a ninja,  
>Gettin' sushi served in the tea house,<br>Everything lookin' good to the leaders of the land  
>But the feudal lord daimyo is my boss,<br>So every now and then I owe a favor, gettin' down,  
>Like lettin' a big tea shipment through<br>And send teams from here in the Hidden Leaf  
>So we can stop bandits who<br>Are stupid enough to keep attackin' us  
>Although they'll never get real far.<br>Other kages better not upset me  
>Or I'll send a million ninjas to your door.<p>

To all you genin students who want to win  
>I'd sincerely like to urge you<br>'cause though we keep this world fightin', this job rocks,  
>And damn it feels good to be a ninja.<p> 


	7. Rap Wordz

_Another 2pac request from dudeaga fulfilled._

_Okay, I'm writing this at 4am because I can't sleep, so this probably has some rough spots. I'm gonna try some sleep and in the morning I'll blast the song a few times, work it out, get the flow better. Hope yall like._

* * *

><p><strong>Rap Wordz<strong>

(Parody of 2pac's _Last Words_)

by Rhov

Madara's on the bloody battlefield,  
>the ninja you love to hate.<br>Sasuke's on the bloody battlefield,  
>the ninja you love to hate.<br>Zetsu's on the bloody battlefield,  
>the ninja you love to hate.<br>Kabuto's on the bloody battlefield,  
>the ninja you love to hate.<p>

_[Killer Bee]_  
>Yo, here comes the ninja with the raps, terror,<br>The paranoid, gotta train the boy.  
>Get your steel cuz I feel like some lone ranger.<br>Yah, I got a sword or seven, dancing fun,  
>My chakra weighs a weighty flippin' ton.<br>Cutting down one, cutting down two,  
>Cutting down your crew, Hachibi beat you.<br>Taka went blue, A went black, let us go back  
>Cause Kami! its a war for payback.<br>Stop Madara, never did nothing for a ninja,  
>On the Moon's Eye, the bigger the plan the bigger the 'bam!'<br>The ninja played tag, the kages got mad, got you runnin' up a flag.  
>So, quit your jinchuuriki jokes<br>Cuz I'm that ninja with this Samehada.  
>So far we'll mar<br>Faces, and them dirty Sasuke's friends are toasty,  
>Naruto's rasengan, young ninja out to stop the pain.<p>

Rock Lee on the bloody battlefield.  
>Neji on the bloody battlefield.<br>Tenten on the bloody battlefield.  
>Ino on the bloody battlefield.<br>Choji on the bloody battlefield.  
>Kiba on the bloody battlefield.<p>

_[Naruto]_  
>Oh, to the jinchuuriki B I worked crazy,<br>A lot of ninjas hate me but they can't fade me,  
>Stop me, lock me, some wanna rock me.<br>Madara and Akatsuki can't stop me.  
>Uhh, am I with B? I gotta show,<br>Chakra's aglow, send ninjas down below  
>With a kick, sick, B step in it, Baa-chan runs the ninja pit.<br>Dattebayo!

So what's with them?  
>You want what I got, yank out the Kuubi, cast a global spell.<br>Your army cannot die, no lie,  
>Baa-chan screaming to me but I'll reply.<br>Pops got me chakra boost, won't get juiced,  
>Linked with the Nine-Tails Kuubi, break loose,<br>Shinobi army wants me to go out,  
>Throw the fiend out, sweet, dattebayo, I'm leet!<p>

Naruto's on the bloody battlefield.  
>Sakura's on the bloody battlefield.<br>Hinata's on the bloody battlefield.  
>Shikamaru's on the bloody battlefield.<br>Gaara's on the bloody battlefield.

Got any rap wordz?

_[Killer Bee]_  
>Now they're after me, why? cuz I got Tailed Beast,<br>Race back,  
>Ain't afraid to send a few tails out.<br>Let 'em come step to a real jinchuuriki.  
>Kumo ain't raised no suckers.<br>Bro A, don't you know you needn't get your ass kicked?  
>Let us through, we'll win a ninja world-wide battle.<br>Taka, Zetsu, undead, all the same.  
>Fight a real ninja you'll be a bagged body,<br>That's why we learn signs and tricks  
>Cause the enemy ain't learned crap yet.<br>You damn Akatsuki gonna pay the price,  
>Can't make a kunai, don't take a kunai.<br>It's on, too many ninja fall dead.  
>Knives, shuriken, shadows, or mind switch,<br>Be prepared for the biggest bust.  
>Tsunade's is the perfect pair, bounce, I'm lookin' up.<br>United we stand divided we fall.  
>They can stab one ninja<br>But they can't take us all.  
>Let's get along with the samurai<br>And we can all have peace in the land again  
>Imagine that if it took place [ha ha ha]<br>Keeping the jump up all their white clones  
>I ain't lyin', no fear of dyin'<br>Trace the hate 'n face it.  
>One ninja teach two ninjas,<br>three teach four ninjas,  
>And them ninjas teach more ninjas,<br>And when we sing  
>That'll be the loudest song you've heard,<p>

And them is my rap wordz.


	8. Bijuu Survivor

_A request from _golfbum_. With Gaara currently talking to his daddy and reliving his pained past, I had to write a song with my favorite character. He survived the bijuu extraction, became a kage, and now is a general in the Fourth Shinobi World War, so...he's a bijuu survivor!_

_Gaara's voice really doesn't fit Akon, but whatever. I can totally imagine Gaara as a rapper._

_I don't own _Naruto_, and writing parodies is totally legal, so don't bother threatening me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bijuu Survivor<strong>

(Parody of _Soul Survivor_ by Young Jeezy ft. Akon)

by Rhov

World War...  
>Gaara and Killer Bee<br>Tryin' to be what we be  
>Only way to go<br>And so...

**Chorus (Gaara):**  
>If you lookin' for me I'll be on the sand<br>With my gourd filled, possibly fightin' off a band now  
>'Cuz I'm a ninja (<em>Yeah<em>)  
>I'm a Bijuu Survivor.<p>

'Cuz er'body knows the pain don't stop,  
>Tryin' to make it to the top, Kazekage, drop now<br>If you a ninja (_Yeah_)  
>Or a Bijuu Survivor.<p>

**Verse 1 (Killer Bee):**  
>(Let's get it) I can't sleep—we livin' in Hell. (<em>Yeah<em>)  
>First they give us bijuu then they treat us like shale. (<em>Hai!<em>)  
>Won't hurt ya—I'm just rappin' through the night.<br>Please Lord, don't let Akatsuki win tonight. (_Yeah_)  
>Who Me? I'm a Bijuu Survivor.<br>Got control over the beast , you know Bee's a fighter (_Bee's a fighter_)  
>You think we'd give up this fight, yeah right (<em>Ha Ha<em>), Oops!  
>With Gaara here, I'm gonna kill a million dupes (<em>Hai!<em>)

**Chorus (Gaara):**  
>If you lookin' for me I'll be on the sand<br>With my gourd filled, possibly fightin' off a band now  
>'Cuz I'm a fighter (<em>Yeah<em>)  
>I'm a Bijuu Survivor.<p>

'Cuz er'body knows the pain don't stop,  
>Tryin' to make it to the top, Kazekage, drop now<br>If you a fighter (_Yeah_)  
>Or a Bijuu Survivor.<p>

**Verse 2 (Killer Bee):  
><strong>Another day, another lyric (_lyric_)—same drop, same ninja, same fight, same scene.  
>I guess we got the same dreams (<em>Hai!<em>)  
>Or is it the same nightmares (<em>nightmares<em>)  
>We train for years to be strongest—we don't cry tears (<em>That's right<em>)  
>Real ninjas don't budge<br>When Sasuke gets his way he will face Naruto (_Yeah_)  
>I'm knee deep in the rain<br>So when it's time to fight on, I'm knee deep in the pain (_Damn_)  
>Real talk, look, I'm out on the plain (<em>out on the plain<em>)  
>If you're inna jam just mention my name<br>Forgive me Lord—I'll be killin' tonight  
>Gotta slice the bads, ninjas jumpin', they gotta fight for their lives (<em>Hai!<em>)  
>And this better end today, before they get bold (<em>Bold<em>)  
>This fight is gonna end the manga, best story yet told (<em>Yeah<em>)  
>This ain't a rap song, ninja, this is my life (<em>this is my life<em>)  
>And if the world is a battlefield then I'll end the strife (<em>Yeah<em>)

**Chorus (Gaara):  
><strong>If you lookin' for me I'll be on the sand  
>With my gourd filled possibly fightin' off a band now<br>'Cuz I'm a ninja (_Yeah_)  
>I'm just a Bijuu Survivor<p>

'Cuz er'body know the pain don't stop  
>Tryin' to make it to the top, Kazekage, drop now<br>If you a ninja (_Yeah_)  
>Or just a Bijuu Survivor<p>

**Verse 3 (Killer Bee):  
><strong>Gotta watch er' move cuz them eyes be on you (_eyes be on you_)  
>We can't yet caught yet cuz the Eye of the Moon (<em>Eye of the Moon<em>)  
>Gaara survived extraction but I'm not sure I would (<em>barely survived<em>)  
>If Naruto's caught then it's all over, no credence (<em>Hai!<em>)  
>(<em>Tsukiyomi<em>) He'll control our actions  
>The same ninja that's a fool with a mask named Tobi<br>He means shit—raisin' the souls of the dead  
>Tried to make us fight friends when they don't want to fight<br>(_Let's Get It_) You hide, no glory (_no glory_)  
>It's a tragedy, you damn git, the true horror (<em>Yeah<em>)  
>Lock the bodies in a seal, and please Choji, don't you cry (<em>cry<em>)  
>Battle on all day, I can sleep when I die (<em>Hai!<em>)

**Bridge (Gaara):  
><strong>'Cuz if you lookin' for me you can find me  
>On the sand protecting all whom I love.<br>Love, _ai_—it's tattooed on my head.  
><em>Sabaku Sousou<em>, bring it on dudes!  
>Akatsuki went an' took it out<br>Akatsuki went an' took it out  
>Akatsuki went an' took it out<br>Akatsuki went an' took it out

**Chorus 2x (Gaara):**  
>If you lookin' for me I'll be on the sand<br>With my gourd filled possibly fightin' off a band now  
>'Cuz I'm a ninja (<em>Yeah<em>)  
>I'm a Bijuu Survivor<p>

'Cuz er'body knows the pain don't stop  
>Tryin' to make it to the top, Kazekage, drop now<br>If you a ninja (_Yeah_)  
>Or a Bijuu Survivor<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you've got a rap you want me to parody, tell me. I'll look up the lyrics and see what I can do for ya. Peace out!_


	9. Sasuke's Band

_Yo, been a while, Rhov's in the house, all in style,_  
><em>Been writing and reading, been chilling and breezing.<em>  
><em>Now I got some chills, got hit with the ills, I'm stuck on pills.<em>  
><em>And I'm in bed, oww my head, wish I was dead. No, can't be dead.<em>  
><em>I gotta know how Naruto go, gotta watch the show, read the manga yo, watch that boy glow.<em>  
><em>Lolishoujo16 sent a request, gonna do my best, while stuck in bed-rest gonna have a writing fest.<em>  
><em>Here we go! Yo!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's Band<strong>

(parody of D12's _My Band_)

by Rhov

_[Intro: Naruto]_  
>I don't know, Bee...<br>I think everyone's all jealous and crap cause I'm like the lead actor of an anime, dude...  
>And I think <em>One Piece<em> has got a problem with me dude...  
>And Oda and Hiro need to take it up with Masashi after the show...<br>Because...

_[Chorus:]_  
>Otaku chicks don't even know the name of his band...<br>Akatsuki's hard to remember, Hebi then Taka, oh damn...  
>Cause once he strips his shirt, he thinks that he is the man...<br>Sasuke's jealous because I beat up his band...

_[Verse 1 - Naruto]_  
>So I get off screen right and hit a comic show,<br>Walk up to the hot chicks and with my chakra aglow.  
>"Cosplay ladies, my name's Naruto.<br>I'm the lead actor of... guess what, _Naruto!_"  
>They're all like: "Oh my god it's him, Ino."<br>"Tenten, oh my kami-sama, it's Naruto."  
>"Sakura, oh-em-gee! I love your show!"<br>"Uzumaki, Uzumaki, let me give you a blow!" (kiss)  
>And by now the rest of the cast all get jealous, yo.<br>Especially when I drop another "_Dattebayo!_"  
>All the chicks start yellin', all the cosplay dames<br>Throw their kunai as Sasuke 'cause he's all rage and lame.  
>So like every single night they pick a fight with me<br>And all the fangirls drool at us on TV,  
>Play the good guy, gotta back up Gaara and Bee,<br>Gotta stop Akatsuki and Taka, or was it Hebi?  
>Yesterday Neji tried to throw a hit on me<br>Cause I told him Hinata is my wife-to-be.  
>This comic-con stardom is the life for me<br>And all the other guys just despise me, because...

_[Chorus:]_  
>Otaku chicks don't even know the name of his band...<br>Akatsuki's hard to remember, Hebi then Taka, oh damn...  
>Cause once he strips his shirt, he thinks that he is the man...<br>Sasuke's jealous because I beat up his band...

_[Verse 2 - Gaara]_  
>You just wanna see a ninja world war, don't you?<br>My dad trapped that thing in me, same as Naruto,  
>Snatched the One-tail but I can still perform,<br>Show all the ladies I'm still in top form.  
>You don't think I'm cool still? You're a baka, yo!<br>And no I'm Gaara ("Oh I thought you were Kankuro.")  
>What the hell is wrong? I'm the kazekage, see!<br>Strongest in the desert, that's what's up, Bee!  
>So why ain't I the star? My character's deep,<br>Cool makeup under my eyes to show a lack of sleep.  
>Gotta break off and make my own show or band<br>And I'd call it "Gaara: Lord of the Sand!"

_[Verse 3 - Neji and **Rock Lee**]_  
>Look at Nar, little genin thinking he's a hit.<br>**Yeah I know, Guy-sensei said he's a git.**  
>Hey, I thought we had an interview with <em>Jump<em>'s crew.  
>(<em>[Nar:]<em> No I had an interview not you two.)  
>You gonna be late for the Hokage.<br>**I ain't goin' to watch the Hokage.**  
>But our scenes are screwed. <strong>His ones always look best,<strong>  
><strong>Got better graphics, lense-flares, gotta say something!<strong>  
>Hey Naruto!<br>(_[Nar:]_ Rock, got something to say?)  
><strong>Uh... <em>dattebayo<em>?**  
>Lame! Thought you gonna tell him off, what's up?<br>**Man, I'll tell him when I feel like it, Neji, shut up,**  
><strong>And you ain't even back me up when we two are in Team Guy!<strong>  
>Guy's an idiot, Bushy.<br>**What was that, Neji!**  
>Oh god, did you really say <em>dattebayo?<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Otaku chicks don't even know the name of his band...<br>Akatsuki's hard to remember, Hebi then Taka, oh damn...  
>Cause once he strips his shirt, he thinks that he is the man...<br>Sasuke's jealous because I beat up his band...

_[Verse 4 - Bee]_  
>Who's the lead singer here? You know it's me!<br>No one else rappin' like Killer Bee.  
>I'm gonna let the world know that Bee is hot.<br>I should cut his scenes when the intro music starts.  
>Ready to snap on a cosplaying gay<br>Every time I hear (Hey dude I love your anime.)  
>Why this show gotta be named after that git<br>Who ain't even got two percent wit?  
>Then Sasuke, dude, don't get me into him.<br>(_[Sasuke:]_ Bee, polish my knife)  
>Sakura screams, "I wanna polish your knife!"<br>That pink freak thinks she'll soon be his wife.  
>(What the hell after he tried to kill you?)<p>

_[Verse 5 - Sasuke]_  
>Goddammit, I'm sick of this show,<br>Time for me to go solo and make some dough.  
>I told you I made the hits, got more girls than heck<br>Til Orochimaru bit on my neck.  
>Who is the hottest of the fanfic slash?<br>Who can do both Naruto and Sakura in a flash?  
>Screw Jump Weekly, Taka's here to stay.<br>Screw Masashi, he gets in my way.  
>It's all Naruto, man, don't me get started.<br>("But what about Kakashi?")  
>That geezer? Are you retarded?<br>Anyway I'm the sexiest guy in the show.  
>Six-pack stomach, cosplay girls think I'm cute ("Hey Sasuke!")<br>Sure, I got some issues and stuff,  
>Can't remember Taka? Baka? Dude, enough!<br>Screw Akatsuki, I'm outta this band!  
>Gonna start a series about the Uchiha Clan!<p>

_[Naruto]_  
>Sakura why can't you see you're the only one for me<br>and it just tears my heart apart to know that you cry Sasuke's name...

_[Chorus - Sasuke]_  
>These chicks don't even know the name of my band...(ha ha)<br>But they're all on me like crazed otaku fans...(Screw Naruto!)  
>Cause once I strip, I know that I'll be the man...<br>All because I'm the lead actor of my band...  
>My Band, my band, my band, my band, my band, my band.<br>Hebi  
>Taka<br>Akatsuki...

_[Outro]_  
>The hottest anime in the world... Naruto!<p>

_[The "Naruto" cast appears dressed in cosplay as the cast of "Fairy Tail": Naruto dyes his hair pink to play Natsu; Sasuke strips naked like Gray; Sakura wields a whip like Lucy while Kakashi wears a poofy orange wig and blue shades to play Loke and practically smothers Sakura in a possessive hug; Neji dresses in drag as Erza; Gaara as Gajeel (actually a good personality match); and Rock Lee puts on a blue catsuit to portray Happy. Oh God I want someone to make fan art of this!]_

_[Naruto-as-Natsu sings salsa style]_  
>I'm the lead actor of my guild, all the girl's print my face on their underpants<br>And the lead actor of my guild, Fair-eeee Tail!  
>Makes all the otaku girl's want to dance!<br>Fairy Tail, look out for my next manga, it's called "Fairy Tail"...  
>Fairy Tail, fairy, fairy, fairy, my fairy.<br>Fairy Tail makes all the otaku girls want to dance,  
>Print my face on their underpants,<br>_One Piece_ don't make all the pretty girls want to dance.  
><em>Bleach<em> and _Berzerk_ got nothing on me...  
>My fairy...<br>(Where'd everybody go?)

_..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: A small crossover to my favorite manga, _Fairy Tail_, and honorable mentions to my other favs, _One Piece, Bleach_, and_ Berzerk_. No offense intended for Hiro, Oda, or Masashi-sensei. I've been trying to keep the language tamed, which is hard in raps, but I slipped a "damn" or two, so I upped it to K+, still safe for the kiddies. If you've got a song you want me to parody, just list it. I can't promise I can do anything with it, but I'll definitely listen to the song. I love it when someone lists a song I haven't heard in ages._


	10. Anime Star

_A/N: __**CaitlinXcowz**__ was the one who requested this, so I'm putting it under Bee's Raps, but it's more of my own commentary on __anime __fans. Personally, I don't watch much anime. I don't__ watch TV at all, really. I honestly feel my brain synapses dying away whenever I do, but sometimes I'll watch one of the "big ones" if I really loved the manga, or if I'm sick at home and have nothing better to do besides wasting a few hours. My last time with the flu, I sat and watched all of _Vampire Knight_ in three days._

* * *

><p><strong>Anime Star<strong>

(parody of _Rock Star_ by N.E.R.D.)

by Rhov

_Naruto_ watchers.  
>Yo yo yeah, yo yo yeah, yo yo yeah, yo yo yeah, uh, yeah<br>_One Piece_ watchers.  
>Show's almost over now<br>Show's almost over now.  
>For you anime watchers, yeah<br>Show's almost over now, show's almost over now.

You think the shows you watch are okay,  
>You think ninjas will save the day,<br>You think we don't see that you're watching.  
>Better call your mom 'cause I'm coming.<p>

You can't be me, an Anime Star.  
>I'm rocking on the top of a charts by far.<br>I'm a ninja and my jutsu is on par.  
>Show's almost over now, show's almost over now.<p>

_Bleach, Fairy Tail, Deadman Wonderland,_  
><em>One Piece, Code Geass, Skip Beat, D Gray-man.<em>  
><em>Brotherhood, Gundam Wing, Clannad<em>, oh damn!  
>Show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

You think these shows just won't ever quit.  
>You think that you can get away with it.<br>You think your parents won't throw a fit.  
>Show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

Something's on your screen, better get it off.  
>Race to the john before commercial's off.<br>You think gotta hold it just some more  
>Since show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

You had plenty of time, there was no rush,  
>Grab one more Red Bull, then go watch us.<br>You're in TV Land so you don't care  
>And as you watch that bright lenseflare.<p>

You can't be me, an Anime Star.  
>I'm rocking on the top of a charts by far.<br>I'm a ninja and my jutsu is on par.  
>Show's almost over now, show's almost over now.<p>

_Bleach, Fairy Tail, Deadman Wonderland,_  
><em>One Piece, Code Geass, Skip Beat, D Gray-man.<em>  
><em>Brotherhood, Gundam Wing, Clannad<em>, oh damn!  
>Show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

You think these shows just won't ever quit.  
>You think that you can get away with it.<br>You think your parents won't throw a fit.  
>Show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

Something's on your screen, better get it off.  
>Race to the john before commercial's off.<br>You think gotta hold it just some more  
>Since show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

Show's almost over now, show's almost over now.

You don't succeed 'cause you watch all night.  
>Homework's such a drag, read manga by flashlight.<br>You've learned Japanese, parents don't know why.  
>Spent all gym class practicing kunai.<p>

You can't be me, an Anime Star.  
>I'm rocking on the top of a charts by far.<br>I'm a ninja and my jutsu is on par.  
>Show's almost over now, show's almost over now.<p>

_Bleach, Fairy Tail, Deadman Wonderland,_  
><em>One Piece, Code Geass, Skip Beat, D Gray-man.<em>  
><em>Brotherhood, Gundam Wing, Clannad<em>, oh damn!  
>Show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

You think these shows just won't ever quit.  
>You think that you can get away with it.<br>You think your parents won't throw a fit.  
>Show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

Something's on your screen, better get it off.  
>Race to the john before commercial's off.<br>You think gotta hold it just some more  
>Since show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

You can't be me, an Anime Star.  
>I'm rocking on the top of a charts by far.<br>I'm a ninja and my jutsu is on par.  
>Show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

_Bleach, Fairy Tail, Deadman Wonderland,_  
><em>One Piece, Code Geass, Skip Beat, D Gray-man.<em>  
><em>Brotherhood, Gundam Wing, Clannad<em>, oh damn!  
>Show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

Anime stars never really die,  
>You believe that?<br>Look at Jiraiya, or Ace.  
>Show's almost over now, almost over now.<p>

Anime stars never really die.  
>Brought to you by Jump Weekly.<br>Comin' to a theater near you.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So the big question: Is _Naruto_ almost over now? Hell, I thought for certain _Bleach_ would end with Aizen, so I'm not taking any more guesses. And with _Fairy Tail_ recently bombing us with a seven-year timeskip totally out of nowhere, I'm learning that these mangaka really can hit you with totally unexpected curves, seemingly for no reason at all._


End file.
